The New Sith Empire: Character Bios
by Cru-Say
Summary: This is a guide to the characters in my series "The New Sith Empire". Each chapter is going to be information about the main characters.
1. Darth Imperius

**Darth Imperius**

Name: Ut-Say

Titles: Darth Imperius, Heir of Kallig, Head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, Member of the Dark Council, Emperor

Age: About 4120 (Lifespan increased due to unknown technology, sith sorcery, and Rakatan Stasis Chambers)

Species: Human with some cybernetic parts

Ut-Say, more commonly called Darth Imperius is a human sith lord. Born a slave, he was freed from slavery when the sith emperor Darth Vitiate ordered all force sensitives be trained as sith to fight the jedi and the Republic. After his initial training on Korriban, Ut was trained under Darth Zash. He completed many missions for her until she betrayed him. With the help of Khem Val, a Dashade he had found in his travels, and the spirit of Lord Kallig, a powerful sith lord and Ut's ancestor, Ut survived Zash's attack. Afterwards, he was contacted by Darth Thanaton, one the sith Darth Zash answered too. Thanaton pretended to give him a mission that ended up being a death trap. Ut-Say survived the trap and under the guidance of Lord Kallig began his quest for revenge. He traveled around the galaxy, binding sith ghosts and using their powers. As he traveled he discovered many ancient secrets and met many new people, including his future wife Ashara Zavros and his best friend Talos Drelik. Once Ut had bound and controlled the spirits he confronted Darth Thanaton. In front of the Dark Council he defeated Thanaton. As a reward he was granted the title of Darth Imperius. He was also given Thanaton's seat on the Dark Council as Head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Soon afterwards Imperius captured the planet of Makeb for the Empire. He also helped the coalition between the Republic and the Empire against the threat of Revan and his fanatical followers, the Revanites. When the Eternal Empire attacked Imperius was captured and put in carbonite. When he was freed he assisted the Outlander (his relative Jedi Battlemaster Cru-Say) and the alliance in the fight against the Eternal Empire. Later, when the Sith Empire was on the verge of destruction by the Galactic Republic he gathered a part of the empire and fled into wild space. After wandering wild space, Darth Imperius and other survivors of the Empire settled on a planet that they named New Dromund Kaas. There Imperius created the New Sith Empire where he was emperor. He and Ashara married and had a son (with sith sorcery) named Talos. He also had two other sons, Khem and Marr. After ruling the empire for sixty years Imperius decided to step down. After training a successor, Imperius went into stasis, waiting for the time when the Sith Empire would return to the rest of the galaxy.


	2. Darth Finalus

**Darth Finalus**

Name: Talos ###

Titles: Emperor, Member of the Dark Council

Age: 22

Species: 90% Human, 9% Torgruta, 1% Sith Pureblood

Darth Finalus, also known as Talos ### is the current emperor of the New Sith. He was born from a powerful and wealthy family. Finalus became the youngest emperor at the age of 18 after his master, the previous emperor, was assassinated by a rogue sith. The assassination was the only time an emperor had been assassinated. Finalus proved himself by tracking down and killing both the assassin and his master, who was a banished Emperor's wrath that had gone insane. After becoming emperor, Finalus sped up military production for the Sith's return. Production of the full invasion fleet finished four years later instead of the estimated sixteen years. Once production was completed Finalus released all of the living previous emperors from their stasis and led his Empire back to the rest of the galaxy.

 **Author's Note**

I had to put Darth Finalus's last name in # because if I said it in the bio it would reveal a spoiler about him in the first story. I probably will change it when I write that part of the story. Also I may be updating these bios as the series progress.


	3. Darth Concorus

**Darth Concorus**

Name: Unknown

Titles: Emperor, Member of the Dark Council, Voice of the Emperors, Conqueror of the Hiln

Age: About 3800 years old (life extended due to stasis, sith sorcery, and unknown technology)

Species: Sith Pureblood

Darth Concorus, a Sith Lord whose true name has been lost in time by everyone except himself, is the sixth emperor of the New Sith. Not much is known about his history except that he is a sith pureblood who is descended from a family of sith dating all the way back to the old sith empire. He is known for his military genius and for his dueling skills. One of his most famous accomplishments was leading the New Sith Empire in the conquest of the rival Hiln Empire. This feat tripled the New Sith Empire in size and doubled its power. After ending his time as emperor Darth Concorus went into stasis but leaves it to act as a representative and voice of the ancient emperors in the most important Dark Council meetings.

 **The Hiln Empire**

The Hiln are an advanced alien race that reside in wild space. It is believed that they are descended from Rakata that had been isolated from the Eternal Empire for unknown reasons. The Hiln had a empire in wild space far from the reaches of the Republic and the Sith. They were discovered by the New Sith Empire. After the Hiln unexpectedly declared war the New Sith conquered the Hiln and integrated their empire into their own. Now the Hiln are as regular in the New Sith Empire as any other species that was originally part of the empire.


End file.
